A Time in Need
by xmendude
Summary: During a normal day at the school of the gifted Jean has a frightening vision. Could this be a prediction of a brewing war? read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hey people, I couldn't find the category for the movie x-men2 so im putting this in x-men one. Umm.... Your probably wondering why I us Jean if this is from the second movie well she came back as phoenix and I will right about that in my next story about phoenix Enjoy, and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey I don't own xmen or any of its characters, so don't sue, I have no money, I lost my wallet it is sad.  
  
Chapter one  
  
One early morning Jean woke up and was very frightened of something, Scott noticed something was wrong, so he went over to her and asked, but she just said it was nothing only a bad dream. Something Scott didn't know was that it was more than just nothing it was something that has been on her mind ever since she attempted to read Wolverine's mind when he first arrived here. After it all happened she just forgot about it and went to the bathroom to take shower.  
  
Later on in the day Storm was in her classroom teaching her first class when she caught Bobby and John starting in a fight over who Rouge should go out with.  
  
First Bobby flung John out the window and jumped after him.  
  
Storm tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen and she knew that she could stop them, but instead of stopping them she ran out of the class.  
  
John pulled out his liter and threw fire at Bobby, but Bobby froze it in mid air. Then Bobby flung ice at back at him, and hit John right in the face and thrusted him back ten feet. After he got up he started hurling flames at Bobby and Bobby couldn't stop them all. John jumped into the air and dove at Bobby, but something weird happened John froze in the air. Bobby took his chances and thrusted ice towards him, then a huge gust came and knocked him to the ground and he noticed that all the ice he threw was stopped.  
  
Then all of a sudden he saw Jean and Storm come around the corner and they knew that they were in trouble.  
  
Jean took them both to professor Xavier and they had detention for a month.  
  
About a month later, after all the kids were in bed, Storm, Jean, professor, Cyclops, and night crawler were all in the living room watching the news when they heard that the president has passed a new bill saying that all the mutants must be cleared out of the nation.  
  
They all looked at each other in amazement and started to talk about what they should do to try to stop this. 


	2. Help is needed

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: You guys are probably wondering why im using Jean if she died, well im using her because she came back as the phoenix, hope you in joy and let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey I don't own xmen or any of its characters, so don't sue, I have no money, I lost my wallet it is sad.  
  
After the amazement that they all say on the news, they all thought that little talk they had with the president would have worked, but since it obviously didn't professor Xavier decided to send Ororo (storm), Jean, and Scott (Cyclops) to see what has happened.  
  
Logan wondered why the professor didn't send him with them. So he went down to the professor's office and knocked on the door and went in. He sat in the guest chair and was about to ask, but the professor was to quick and said well, Logan, I didn't send you with them because I need a new professor.  
  
Logan looked at the professor in amazement and said, "umm... professor I already told you that I don't want a job."  
  
Then professor said, "Logan I know you don't want a job but if I tell you what the job is I bet you will want to take it."  
  
Logan replied, "I don't think that is true."  
  
"Well then let me tell you. It will be teaching the kids how to use their powers better," said the professor.  
  
"Well let me think umm... ok I'll do it, but why do I need to do this," asked Logan.  
  
"Well on this war that has started, I've been thinking if our school is ever found and the secret serves finds out we will need to defend our selves and you seem to know how to do that very well. With the few amount of professors we have here I don't thin we will be able to stop the crew they send for us," said the professor.  
  
As Logan was about ready to leave the professor told him one more thing, and it was that he was going to be going by the name professor Logan. Logan didn't like the idea of him being a professor, but he went along with it for the mean time.  
  
As Jean, Ororo, and Scott landed in the woods somewhere outside of white house area they got out and started thinking of what they should do. After a whole bunch of good Ideas that probably wouldn't work they decided to call the professor. They called him and asked him if he could come down and help (since he could freeze time).  
  
The professor had decided to go and he would just take a train and Ororo would pick him up at the train station in Maryland.  
  
The professor called Logan and Kurt down to his office about an hour before he had to leave. They both came in at the same time and sat in the chairs. He told him that he had to leave and he was leaving them in charge of the building. He told Kurt that he would be teaching history, Math, and his normal teaching of art. He told Logan he would be teaching his new class, English, and science.  
  
Logan tried to argue his way out of it, but the professor just told him it would only be for at the least of two weeks. 


End file.
